Talk:Hydra (Pet)
=Pip O'Plenty and Pip Boost= The first generation Hydra that is CURRENTLY given out cannot have both Pip O'Plenty and Pip Boost. This is a problem with all class pets in that these skills eventually got swapped, and did not have either for about a month, which may have been individually altered at the request of the owners. See June2010 update notes under pet updates. I can't seem to find the email or announcement where they describe the whole thing and ask those of us who got our pet in the dead period to raise an issue. So the question is - for class pets what is the "right" first generation pet to put down? --Mishatola 15:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Various Topics Ok a bunch of things here. First, A fix is in the works for the old versus new problem. The pages were originally created before it was known the pre-update and post-update pets were different (with the exception of Hydra which has like 4 or 5 different versions over two different pedigrees unfortunately, making it the worst example of the level 48 school pets for consistency). You have a misunderstanding over what happened with these two talents. The short version is Pip Boost is pre-update pets, and Pip O'Plenty is post-update pets. All pets with Pip Boost that I have examined (over 40) are pre-update pets, and the ones with Pip O'Plenty (over that many) that I have seen were all post-update. The June 2010 update was NOT to say which version pets got, but was a guarantee that the school pets obtained and leveled after the update would all develop Pip O'Plenty as a talent. The reason for this was that these pets before the update were ALL guaranteed to have a +5% Pip Chance, and people complained that their pets were not developing it as they leveled, which meant that these special pets were no longer as useful to players. Instead, after a time of trials, they essentially made sure that all the school pets were at least as good as before the new pet system (to make things fair to players who got their pets post-update). There was a message from KingsIsle at some point regarding School pets that were bugged for awhile, but it was NOT for people with Pip Boost to ask for a Swap in talent for Pip O'Plenty, it was ONLY for people who obtained school pets in an approximately one-month period AFTER the update to get their pets fixed and more or less standardized with the rest of the school pets. So people that had Pip Boost before this, kept Pip Boost. There was no dead period. Also, to answer your last question, BOTH pets are valid, there are hundreds of pre-update pets out there (probably more than post-update!) and you just have to know whether you got the pet pre- or post-update. The REAL problem pets will be the ones during the buggy period; these may be the ones creating the problematic 4 or 5 different listings for Hydra. ErinEmeraldflame 00:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm one who got one of the in between buggy ones. Not that I knew enough then (first wizard) or care now (I'd rather have accuracy)to be upset about that. Do you agree though that no "first generation" version of pet could have both Pip Boost and Pip O'Plenty? --Mishatola 00:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes I agree, so if you have a contradiction, please post it on the talk pages for the pet, and it can be included when we sort it out. We haven't picked one to be the sole representative on the page, because we don't want to lose information before we get a fix in place, we'd rather people record the discrepancies so they can be sorted out later. (The pages were supposed to be the original pets, and we tried to have people only post from one of the pets when this first started, but that never seems to work... People are still posting Stray Piggle stuff on the Piggle page even). So please record discrepancies on the talk page instead of deleting anything from the article page, that makes it much harder for me to sort out histories of addition, which might result in broad deletion and starting over, which I want to avoid. The problem is far more pronounced than Pip Boost and Pip O'Plenty. Much of the Talents list is different for these pets. If people have contradictions, the best way to handle it right now is to post it on the talk page instead of solely removing any information that might be useful from the article page (which has happened). I have been working on a solution within the template system to accommodate either having one page with extra lines for those particular pets, or creating different pages for each pet. We've actually had a number of discussions both on and off the wiki regarding the best way to handle the variability of the data given that it is not just talents, but also pedigree that can vary. We have been waiting for more information from the various groups researching pet ability lists before choosing one or the other. I will have something soon. We will probably have to write off direct postings from pets acquired during the early stages as well, since they seem to be the most variable. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 01:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC)